


The Order of Spectrum

by ACrazyFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruby is a metamorphmagus, im gonna be working through, im in love with teddy lupin, it's a crossover set in year 5, more couples to go, of hogwarts, the years and generations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyFangirl/pseuds/ACrazyFangirl
Summary: Ruby is a student at Hogwarts in the same year as Harry Potter, but their stories are almost completely different the only thing connecting them is Spectrum. An Order to destroy dark wizards not recognised by the ministry.





	The Order of Spectrum

Ruby met Harry- slightly before the rest of the Order did. It was only logical as they went to school together and were in the same house and Ruby shared a room with Hermione. She had transferred the previous year, God knows why. Apparently, the safety of the American Wizarding World wasn’t anything like the danger of England, her parents- the pureblood family of Redfort maybe wanted to connect back to their British roots. Of course, now they had Hitch- adamant that the day Sabrina hired a house elf was the day they would all pass away through some horrific dark magic- she hired the muggle-born house manager and the half-blood housekeeper of Mrs Digby.

 So despite the fact the ex-murderer escaped from both Azkaban and Hogwarts- supposedly the safest place on earth, and the fact there was a werewolf as a teacher. Not that Ruby cared but Brant made arrangements for them to move to England and live with the Crewe’s till they had found a place to stay.

The Crewe’s were a large family, Dad very high in the ministry for magic but out of the sisters of the family it was surprisingly Clancy, Ruby connected with most. The Hufflepuff helped her manage to discover the different culture of this new battle zone as well as catch her up with the politics of the war, of which in America she got the edited highlights seeing as Voldemort, sorry You-Know-Who never really bothered with the united states.

And she was taking her OWLs.

It was no one’s surprise she was sorted into Gryffindor. Holding the red and gold tie as she sat down next to a long, messy haired girl- who introduced herself as Del- opposite another frizzy, haired girl- a certain Hermione Granger- and settled in to the main feast.

Ruby holds certain talents in school, holding a passion for quidditch and a mixture of muggle skills and wizarding pranks.

“Clancy said you were staying with him over the summer,” says Del. They are sat on their bed, Ruby squashed between the corner and Del.  
“Yeah, my parents apparently moved back to America during term time last year, when the tri-wizard was on. So Clancy took me back in,” Ruby explains.  
“Just moved back,” says Hermione.  
Ruby nods, “what can you do, Hitch was still here. So.”  
“What do you all think about the new DA teacher,” asks Del.  
“She wants to control Hogwarts,” comments Hermione, “with the ministry.”  
Hermione essentially spat out the last few words.  
“Well it isn’t like you need to worry about it Ruby,” says Del.  
“No, I do. Coz I am going into the exam with a bunch of muggle tricks up my sleeve, the examiner is going to love that,” laughs Ruby.  
“Are you, going to continue runes,” Hermione asks Ruby.

Ruby had given Hermione a run for money with being the brightest witch her year, and was quite the better at the more theoretical items of magical history. She was a metamorphmagus which meant she could pretend the transformation could work instead of flunking which is what she would have done.

“When are you and Del getting together then,” says Lavender walking in from the bathroom.  
Del looks at Ruby.  
“They aren’t dating Lavender,” says Hermione.  
Lavender almost scoffs, “they, they were sharing the same bed last year Hermione.”  
“It’s cold,” comments Del quietly.  
“Easier to wake up for Quidditch,” shrugs Ruby.  
“You didn’t play quidditch last year,” responds Parviti.  
“Yeah,” says Ruby.  
Del leans across the bed and kisses her, “that okay.”  
Ruby nods, and pulls her in. Sharing the body heat between them.  
“Finally,” says Hermione.  
“Night guys,” Del says before lazily waving her wand to shut the curtains.

“Are we with Clancy, for any lessons,” says Del.  
“We have DA together,” says Clancy, “and potions.”  
“Houses have to sit separately at lunch, five points off Hufflepuff Mr Crewe,” says the new DA professor.  
“See you guys,” says Clancy, death staring at Umbridge.  
“And normal high colour at breakfast Miss Redfort,” she says.  
“Hair colour isn’t in school rules Professor,” says Del.  
“Ten points for talking back to the teacher,” she trills.  
McGonagall walks down.  
“Ten points Miss Lancey for informing teachers of rules, now Dolores I believe Dumbledore has just poured some tea,” she says, “it’s nice to see you again, Miss Redfort. I thought you would be off to Ilvermorny.”  
“Well, mum says that it was to important for me to finish school here,” says Ruby.

“Potter detention,” trills Umbridge, barely ten minutes into the lessons.  
“Come on Miss,” says Ron.  
“Best keep our heads down this year Ruby,” whispers Clancy, “got it?”  
Ruby nods, her hair turns a meek brown as she flicks through the book.  
The lesson is boring and people are sitting in silent copying down entire books, for work. For the first time in ages Ruby isn’t saying anything, best not cause trouble for troubles sake especially with this Witch teaching them.

“Professor Blacker is replacing Froghorn in runes,” says Hermione catching up to Ruby as she flicks a patronus over the walls.  
“Stop showing off Ruby, now I’m off to your common room later,” says Clancy.  
Ruby nods, and heads towards Runes, and the rest of her lessons.

“How was Umbridge?” Fred asks Ruby back in the common room, they had met over the summer as the Crewe’s used their holding over Grimmauld Place, being one of those many interlocking purebred families and Sirius still disinherited to open Spectrum, a team that operated separately from the ministry to defeat Voldemort and the Count. Ruby had made close friends with Tonks a fellow metamorphmagus that helped her feel closer and more human.  
“Evil, gave Harry a detention,” says Ruby, “Clancy got a point off Hufflepuff because he was talking to Del and I. Then she took five off us because Del told her my hair wasn’t in school rules. Minnie put ten back.”

“Hey Ruby,” says Del leaning down to hug her.  
“So, I heard you two are a thing,” says Clancy coming up behind Del. Someone must have let him in because Ruby was adamant on not sharing passwords.  
“Yep,” says Del.  
“Great, I’m off to my common room. I already have homework, I’ll see you tomorrow,” says Clancy before turning the corner.

Angelina comes to Del, “you’re still up for being a Chaser aren’t you?”  
Del nods.  
“You still a keeper Ruby,” she asks.  
Ruby had helped them out last year when they were practicing games the previous year, Ruby also subbed Wood when he had some flu. She wasn’t as good as Wood but she didn’t live, breath and sleep quidditch.  
She merely nodded.  
“Five on Saturday, pitch. I’ll see you there,” says Angelina.  
“Good, see you then,” says Del.  
“Fred,” calls Angelina stepping out of the couple and towards the twins and Lee Jordan.  
“Come on, we have like half an hour before everyone is back in the dorm,” says Del.  
Ruby smirks, “what are you getting at Del.”  
Del kisses her, “I think you know what I mean.”  
They walk to their dorm, and before checking no one was there they sorted out all their relationship details. No one else really needed to know did they?


End file.
